Secret Confessions
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: ****Another Tony/Maria fic. After Tony's threat to Roy, Roy and Hailey go to the police, who then pay Tony a visit! However, whilst at Maria's house Tony suffers a setback in his recovery, and Maria is worried...


**Secret Confessions**

It was a cold winter's afternoon; Tony was still recuperating from his recent heart attack, when Maria answered the door – surprised to find two police officers standing on the doorstep.

"Is Tony Gordon in?" One asked.

"Yes." Maria frowned. "But, would you mind telling me what all this is about please?" She asked, protectively. "He's still supposed to be resting."

"We need to ask him a few questions. Do you mind if we come in?"

With this Maria stood aside to permit the two men entry into her home.

Tony was seated in an armchair; he looked up as the two men entered over the threshold.

"Mr Gordon?" One of the officers asked as their eyes met across the room.

Tony nodded.

"Yes." He responded.

"Mr Gordon, I'm afraid we've received a complaint from a Mr Roy Cropper, he's accused you of threatening to kill him."

"What?" Maria frowned. "Are you sure? Look this is madness, Tony would never do anything like that, Roy saved his life!"

"Even so I'm going to have to ask you to accompany us down to the station Mr Gordon." The police officer explained.

"What? Are you arresting him?" Maria asked.

"No." The police officer shook his head, reassuring the young woman's concerns – before turning to Tony. "You're not under arrest." He explained. "We'd just like you to answer a few questions."

"It's alright Maria." Tony smiled at her, quietly confident. "I have nothing to hide."

The heart monitor he was still required to wear however began to bleep at an alarming rate, and as Tony got up to go obligingly with the two police officers he suddenly turned to Maria with substantially more venom to his tone.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked. "This is madness! He's set me up! He saved my life, and now he's trying to destroy me!"

As Tony spat out these last few words of his own accusation the small group hadn't even reached the front door before he suddenly doubled over however, clutching at his chest and gasping for breath.

"Tony!" Maria exclaimed, running to his side in alarm.

"Alright Mr Gordon," The closest of the police officers reassured him kindly as he guided him back to a nearby chair, "Just sit down here for a moment."

As Tony was now seated in the nearest chair, Maria sated herself on the armrest beside him. He was still breathing heavily, and deathly pale, but already the pain appeared to have subsided slightly and he appeared a little recovered.

"I'm alright Maria…" He assured her in between breaths.

"I thought you were having another heart attack," She sighed in relief, stroking his head and shoulder affectionately – he looked exhausted – before rounding on the two police officers.

"Now see what you've done!" She accused. "He's still recovering from a pretty major heart attack, I hope you realise that all this stress could make him ill again!"

"We're just doing our jobs Madame." One of the officer's explained.

"Yeah, well, in that case perhaps you should speak to Roy Cropper then – following Tony, stalking him, coming round here, ringing at all hours of the day and night. Tony's been too afraid to leave the house in the last few days."

"It's alright Maria…" Tony sighed, but the other woman was already well and truly wound up by this point.

"No, no Tony," Maria exclaimed. "I think they need to know."

"We'll come back another time." The one officer explained, as the other turned to Tony.

"Are you alright now sir?" He asked.

Tony nodded. "Yes… thank you…"

He felt obliged to apologise. "I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Either that, or if you could just pop into the station when you're feeling a little better sir?" The other officer continued.

Tony nodded. "I'll be there." He promised. "I'll look forward to it." He added sarcastically.

"And whilst you're at it," Maria added as she showed the two police officers out, "you can speak to Roy and tell him to stop harassing Tony, otherwise he's going to make him ill again, and we may well have a few accusations of our own for you to look into!"

"Sorry to have disturbed you!"

"Right then," Maria sighed as she closed the door upon the two police officers, after watching them leave, "let's get you to the hospital, get you checked out properly."

"Really Maria, there's no need for that." Tony sighed. "I'm fine. I just need some peace and quiet… honestly it feels like I haven't had a moment of peace since I got back from the hospital, what between Roy, and Hailey, and the factory… and now this, I don't know what he's trying to do to me Maria!"

"I know," Maria frowned. "It's no wonder it's all making you ill, which is why I'm not taking any chances with you this time! Come on get your coat on… the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get back!"

"Well, if it will make you feel better…" Tony smiled at her, getting carefully and slowly to his feet.

"It would." She nodded – putting baby Liam into his pushchair, his dummy already in his mouth, and a blanket over him to pacify the infant she then helped Tony on with his coat and threw her own over her shoulders.

"Come on you." She smiled, putting one arm around Tony as she opened the front door, pushing Liam's pushchair over the threshold with the other. "Just forget about Roy, no more stress for you today, we'll have a quiet night in when we get back, tonight. Just you and me." She reassured him, closing the door behind them.


End file.
